kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:TimmyBurch2604
Bienvenido! Re A finales de este mes [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 23:46 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Re Amigo Todos quieren ser amigos mios.xD Bien si tu lo quieres te agrego [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 01:02 8 jun 2011 (UTC) PpP 2 PpP 2 es una cuenta titere creada por el ex usuario PpP para molestar a otros usuarios cambiandoles el nombre, etc, '''PD: '''Este usuario ya ha sido bloqueado [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 04:41 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Porsupuesto Bienvenido a mi GRAN grupo de amigos, Kike. de - Ediciones''' ''' ''' |texto=Mi correo es: david_link_4498@hotmail.com }} 22:07 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta xDDD Bueno mi nombre real es '''will gonzalez''' y tengo '''16''', si me quieres contactar por el facebook mi cuenta es: http://www.facebook.com/RCCOOP Ahora es mi turno: edad y nombre tuyos! .xDD AUNQUE SE QUE ERES ENRIQUE.XD [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 17:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) XD SI tienes facebook agregame sino pues bueno.xD http://www.facebook.com/RCCOOP [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 18:37 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Bien? y tu! CHAT Claro que hay chat en esta wiki es: http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs_Kat_Wiki:IRC [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 16:50 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Re Chat Debes habilitar el java en esta pagina, para que funcione [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 16:58 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola No te preocupes, no te tienes que ir, solo hay que estar mas alerta y usar el bloqueo global no te preocupes :D [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 01:31 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, si y si y si, me encantaría que seamos amigos y... aver si por el chat nos podemos hablar algún día solo hay que coordinar cuando. Ahora me toca preguntar algo: Nombres Apellidos País Edad y Cumple Mi nombre completo es Yazmín Leslie Languasco Muñoz, soy de Perú, tengo 11 años y mi cumple es el 27 de Julio. Escribeme pronto en mi discusión [[Archivo:210px-Fiona discover that Kat is Coop in Board Kat.png]] [[User:Kid vs kat yazmín|Yazmín]] ~ [[User talk:Kid vs kat yazmín|Discusión]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Kid vs kat yazmín|Llevo ediciones]] 05:09 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola KIKE2604, pero que pregunta Claro que quiero ser tu amiga, pero estas diciendo que ya te vas de KID VS KAT WIKIA, ahunque te vayas seguire siendo tu amiga. -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|Girlfrend]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 21:38 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooo! No te vayas.xD o al menos agregame en el face, para que hablemos T-T Re Hola Kike2604, me encantaria ayudarte pero no se como hacer eso no es que no te quiera enseñar es solo que nunca he usado el chat de Kid vs Kat, Ya lo intente y no pude perdoname en serio lo siento. '''Mi nombre real es Kelly Michelles F.H. voy a cumplir 15 años el 31 de agosto ''' -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|John Cena]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 21:21 30 jun 2011 (UTC) OK Me da gusto que te quedes. Cuando quieras te doy mi Facebook. -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|John Cena]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 22:04 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Jja ya podemos chatear, pureba el nuevo chat: http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 02:18 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Llegaste a los 1000 puntos esperaba con ansias este momento por que con vos completamos la tabla de lideres todos con 1000 para arriba. Atte [[Archivo:Fiona 2011 Firma.gif|link=Usuario:Fiona2011]] [[Archivo:Disucsion Fiona2011.gif|link=Usuario_Discusión:Fiona2011]] [[Archivo:Contribuciones fiona2011.gif|link=Especial:Contribuciones/Fiona2011]] 00:10 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Re Hola KIKE2604, bueno de hecho yo no cambie mi firma me ayudo el usuario ELCOOPER007, el es el que me hizo mi firma, pero le puedes pedir ayuda a RCCOOP, bueno le preguntare como hacer la firma y despue te ayudo ok. -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|John Cena]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 16:59 14 jul 2011 (UTC) oye kike acuerdate de lo que hablamos ayer juntando firmas para cambiar el formato de la wikia por fabor tu firma es valiosa. firma aqui abajo poniendo tu nombre de usuario--[[Usuario:Kike2604|Kike2604]] 20:50 23 jul 2011 (UTC) sebastiancoop[[Usuario:Sebastiancoop|Sebastiancoop]] 20:29 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Observacion Hola Kike2604, oye me percate de que subiste la imagen de Dr. Kat y la de señor cachetes, mira no te lo tomes a mal pero no subas imagenes que ya han sido subidas ya que al hacer esto nos das mas trabajo a nosotros los administradores ya que hay que borrar todas las imagenes duplicadas, asi que ten cuidado con lo que subes, porfavor. -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|John Cena]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 17:51 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Re Oye otra vez... lo que me costo convencerte de que no te fueras, ademas no te ataco a ti, y ya fue bloqueado [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 01:43 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Kike un favor pon tu firma despues de dejar un mensage porfas que por eso casi no te contesto, en fin de hecho ahora me voy a conectar por si quieres hablar. -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|John Cena]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 18:57 30 jul 2011 (UTC) oye tu niño sabes de mi novia eh?, ella entra a wikia mañana y no le hables TE VERE MAÑANA Y NO LE HABLES yo se mcho de ella porque estamos en el mismo salon asi que largo ok? si gracias. vamos vamos ya casi ataca ppp Re Y ami que m importa, si ya me lo habias dicho para que quiero volverlo a saber si ya hasta se me habia olvidado pero como eres muy insignificante en 1 hora se me olvidara, me da igual si soy tu amiga o no, ahora no me vuelvas a mandar un mensage amenos que sea absolutamente necesario porque si me vuelves a mandar un mensage con este tonto tema me voy a molestar mas de lo que ya estoy entendido, te quedo claro o te lo explico en otro idioma o con peritas y manzanas -- [[Archivo:Rey_gato_y_Novia_Sr_Gato.png|150px]]'''»''' [[User:Girlfrend de john cena|John Cena]] ([[User talk:Girlfrend de john cena|Disc.]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Girlfrend de john cena| Contrib.]]) '''«[[Archivo:Novia Sr Gato 2.png|150px]]''' 00:12 17 ago 2011 (UTC) hola ya te desbloquye enpinguinos de madagscar ahora si tienes problemas avismae ah lee las reglas[[Usuario:Ben alien supremo 001|Ben alien supremo 001]] 16:50 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Reversor Hola, Kike, veo que trabajas bien, te nombro como reversor, y debes tener mucho cuidado, los administradores te fijarán.---'''[[User_talk:Csuarezllosa|Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit)]] ''' 17:29 1 sep 2011 (UTC) :Kike, los imagenes lo que hiciste, bueno, te digo hay que tener cuidado, pues.---'''[[User_talk:Csuarezllosa|Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit)]] ''' 18:05 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Kike Hola Kike creo que hay que borrar la categoria una de las ñiñas mas tiernas ya que escribiste mal tu pusiste ñiña y no niña [[Usuario:Ben alien supremo 001|Ben alien supremo 001]] 20:08 5 sep 2011 (UTC) RECOMENDACION Kike entre estos dias estuve viendo que tienes enemigos segun tu, te recomiendo lo siguiente , seria mejor que no te hagas de enemigos en wikia , te lo recomiendo como amigo , yo hasta el momento en las wikias en las que estoy no tengo enemigo alguno, los unicos enemigos que tengo son los chicos malos de wikia (spamers, fake's y gente que daña wikia a proposito). Es mi humilde recomendacion , y algo mas no te hagas problemas con los usuarios destacados , te lo recomiendo como amigo. atte [[Usuario:Burtbolivia|burtbolivia, please leave you're message]] 02:54 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ya xD, ok nos vemos en el chat [[Usuario:RCCOOP|艾和色色哦哦佩]] [[Usuario_Discusión:RCCOOP|Necesitas ayuda?]] 21:16 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hola kike, tengo problemas con el chat, lo solucionare lo mas pronto posible ok? [[Usuario:Lizalex|KlaB]] 20:53 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Porque no?? Hola kike, soy nueva en la wiki y me he dado duenta de que hay algo mal aqui: En la página de la leaderboard de usuarios encontré a un usuario llamada Kid vs kat yazmín y me di cuenta de que ella ya alcanzó los logros de "líder del wiki", creo que deberías nombrarla administradora Con respecto al usuario Matitoe el dice que ya no editará, porque no lo sacas Y ¿porque hay administradores que están en puestos lejanos a la leadeboard? Creo que hay que arreglar todo eso. [[Usuario:Amiguera|Amiguera]] 17:27 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Desde el fondo de mi corazón. --'''[[User_talk:Csuarezllosa|Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit)]] ''' 22:53 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad! Hola kike, espero que la pases bien en estas fiestas, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, cuidado con los problemas y con el fin del mundo, jajaja XD. Salu2 desde Perú. [[Archivo:210px-Fiona discover that Kat is Coop in Board Kat.png]] [[User:Kid vs kat yazmín|Yazmín]] ~ [[User talk:Kid vs kat yazmín|Discusión]] ~ [[Especial:Contribuciones/Kid vs kat yazmín|Llevo ediciones]] 18:52 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Episodios Oye Kike el usuario Juamana borro lo que iva a costruir un nuevo diseño a la lista de episodios[[Usuario:Ben alien supremo 001|Ben alien supremo 001]] 01:55 6 ene 2012 (UTC) kike como puedo llegar a ser administrador. es que me gustaria por que yo siempre estoy en la wiki y prodia encontrar a los abusadores de la wiki de ely delta